


Do it again!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Do it!





	Do it again!

Our story begins in Peter Pettigrew's hideaway in The Shrieking Shack where his boyfriend Peeves is visiting him.

Peeves shrieked. "Do it again, do it again; Petey!"

Peter turned into his animagus form and back again and muttered, "There, are you happy now?"

Peeves smiled. "I can't believe that you can turn into a rat, that's so cool."

Peter said, "I'd much rather turn into a lion."

Peeves stated, "I think you look cute as a rat."

Peter blushed. "Thanks, I guess."


End file.
